Tara Strong
Tara Strong is a Canadian actress, voice actress, and singer, who has done voice work in animated films and television series. She provided the voices for Dil Pickles from Rugrats, Bubbles from The Powerpuff Girls, Timmy Turner from The Fairly Odd Parents, Raven from Teen Titans, Ben Tennyson from Ben 10, and Twilight Sparkle from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Filmography Animation *''Avatar: The Last Airbender''- Actress Azula (ep. 57), Governor's Wife (ep. 23), Additional Voices *''Ben 10 (2005-2008)''- Ben Tennyson *''Ben 10: Omniverse (2012)''- Young Ben Tennyson, Pakamar, Princess Attea *''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2010-2012)''- Young Ben Tennyson, Serana *''Beware the Batman (2013)''- Barbara Gordon *''Codename: Kids Next Door''- Many Girls (ep. 6) *''DC Showcase: Catwoman''- Buttermilk Skye *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends''- Terrence, Boy (ep. 0), Snooty Girl (ep. 0), Snooty Mom (ep. 0), Sultry Woman (ep. 0) *''Green Lantern: The Animated Series (2012)''- Iolande *''Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater (1987)''- Hello Kitty *''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010)''- Twilight Sparkle *''Robot Chicken (2012)''- Selena Gomez, Harley Quinn *''Rugrats (1998)''- Dil Pickles, Timmy McNulty *''Sofia the First (2013)''- Melody *''Super Best Friends Forever (DC Nation Short) (2012)''- Barbara Gordon/Batgirl *''Teen Titans (2003)''- Raven, Elastigirl, Gizmo, Jinx (ep64), Kitten, Kole, Teether (ep5) *''Teen Titans Go! (2013)''- Raven *''The Fairly Odd Parents (2001)''- Timmy Turner, Poof, Britney Britney, Additional Voices *''The New Batman Adventures (1997)''- Barbara Gordon/Batgirl *''The Powerpuff Girls''- Bubbles, Baby (ep4), Boy (ep18), Boy#3 (ep22), Boy crying (ep43), Cat Monster (ep5), Cooking Lady (ep10), Girl#2 (ep55), Happy Flower, Jennifer (ep8), Julie (ep8), Kid (ep14), Kid (ep16), Kid#1 (ep4), Kid#1 (ep13), Lady#2 (ep16), Little Girl#1 (ep26), Maria Guadalupe O'Flanagan (ep44), Maria Santiago, Operator (ep35), Reporter (ep2), Sally, Schoolgirl (ep30), Schoolgirl Grubber (ep29), Singer#3 (ep32), Teacher (ep3), TV Announcer#2 (ep20), Woman (ep2), Woman (ep6), Woman (ep7), Woman (ep11), Woman (ep50), Woman (eps52-54), Woman#1 (ep10), Woman#2 (ep40), Woman Neighbor (ep1) *''Timon & Pumbaa''- King's Daughter (ep. 68) *''Ultimate Spider-Man (2012)''- Mary Jane Watson, Thundra, Sandy *''Xiaolin Chronicles (2013)-'' Omi, Ping Pong *''Xiaolin Showdown''- Omi Live-Action *''Arrow''- Harley Quinn *''Spike's Video Game Awards 2011''- Harley Quinn Movies *''Batman: The Mystery of Batwoman (2003)''- Barbara Gordon *''Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker''- Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (Young) *''Doctor Strange: The Sorcerer Supreme''- April, Additional Voices *''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013)''- Twilight Sparkle *''Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island''- Lena Dupree *''Tarzan & Jane''- Hazel *''The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea''- Melody *''The Powerpuff Girls Movie''- Bubbles *''Wonder Woman''- Alexa Video Games *''Asura's Wrath (2012)''- Durga *''Batman: Arkham City (2011-2012)''- Harley Quinn *''Batman: Arkham Origins (2013)''- Dr. Harleen Quinzel *''Ben 10 Omniverse: The Game (2012)''- Young Ben Tennyson *''Ben 10: Protector of Earth (2007)''- Ben Tennyson *''Cars Race-O-Rama''- Additional Voices *''Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion (2011)''- Bubbles, Chowder, Dexter, Cheese, Young Ben Tennyson *''Cartoon Network Racing (2006)''- Bubbles *''Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall (2009)''- Bubbles *''Crash: Mind Over Mutant (2008)''- Additional Voices *''Fat Princess (2009)''- Princess, Female Army Member *''Injustice: Gods Among Us (2013)''- Harley Quinn, Raven *''Jak 3 (2004)''- Keira, Seem *''Jak & Daxter: The Lost Frontier (2009)''- Keira *''Jak X: Combat Racing (2005)''- Keira *''Justice League Heroes (2006)''- Supergirl *''Lego Batman: The Videogame (2008)''- Batgirl *''Lollipop Chainsaw (2012)''- Juliet Starling *''Marvel Super Hero Squad (2009)''- Invisible Woman *''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds (2011)''- X-23 *''Ninja Gaiden Series''- Rachel *''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale (2012)''- Fat Princess *''Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty (2008)''- Talwyn *''Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction (2007)''- Talwyn *''Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions (2010)''- Doctor Octopus 2099 *''Teen Titans (2006)''- Raven *''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 (2011-2012)''- X-23 *''X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse (2005)''- Blink Category:Voice Actors Category:Star Wars Category:X-Men Category:Superman Category:Batman Category:Wonder Woman Category:DC Universe Category:Doctor Strange Category:Spider-Man Category:Tekkaman Blade Category:Teen Titans Category:Green Lantern Category:Marvel Universe Category:Fantastic Four Category:Live-Action Actors Category:Ninja Gaiden Category:Green Arrow Category:My Little Pony Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:M.U.G.E.N: Ultimate All-Stars Wiki Category:Mortal Kombat